Many bicycles, particularly mountain bicycles, include rear suspension systems. The rear suspension system allows the rear wheel to be displaced relative to the bicycle frame when impact forces are imparted on the rear wheel and, in turn, acts to absorb the impact forces. As such, suspension systems may improve rider comfort, as well as protect the rider and all or part of the bicycle from the roughness of the terrain when traveling or jumping the bicycle by keeping one or both wheels in contact with the ground and allowing the rider's mass to move over the ground in a flatter trajectory.
Many rear suspension systems available on the market allow the rear wheel of the bicycle to travel in a particular path that is dictated by the physical construction of the suspension system. Generally, the rear wheel path is fixed by the rear suspension design, with different rear wheel paths causing different reactions in the way that the bicycle handles forces impacting on the rear wheel. The rear suspension systems of different bicycles may have different shock-absorbing properties, so as to provide the dampening effect that is best suited to the terrain most often traversed by the bicycle. A mountain bicycle intended for traversing steep downhill grades may benefit from a shock assembly that causes the rear wheel to travel in a substantially vertical direction, while a trail bicycle intended for traversing small bumps and gradual downhill grades may benefit from a shock that travels in a curved travel path.